


Wampa in the closet.

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Some people have skeletons in their closets. Some - something different. Rel finds one of Essie's deep dark secrets.
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 5





	Wampa in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann

"...and it's not like you have a wampa in your closet, right?" Re'luniss finished nonchalantly, before noticing an utterly mortified look on Essie's face.  
The young man curiously tilted his head watching the peculiar change of color on her face - from usual deep blue, to almost as light as his own skin color and then to almost purple.  
"Huh?" La'stessia choked out. "I mean... Ha-ha! Yes! HAHA! W-where did this come from?"  
"Where what came from?" He narrowed his eyes, clearly teasing her.  
"You know what I'm talking about, _k_ _'ir nah vacosehn ch'itrt'seco_ _cavrva_!"  
"Ouch! That hurts!" He laughed. "But that right now. Don't tell me you actually hide _**a wampa**_ in your closet!"  
"W-wha... Of course not!" Her voice hitched.  
"Is that right? Cause you totally looked like you do."  
"Did not!"  
"Then why the faces?"  
"There! Were! No! Faces!"  
"Fine, fine." Rel stifled the laughter. "You look cute when you pout."  
" _Cavrva."_ Essie flopped on the bed.  
"Hey." Rel sat next to her, bumping her shoulder with his. "So, seriously..."  
"You aren't letting it go, are you?"  
"Nope." He grinned, emphasizing the "P" sound.  
Essie gave him a sidelong glare. "I'm gonna kill you and make it painful if you tell anyone."  
"Cross my heart!"  
She sighed, defeated, stood up, and walked over to the wall safe, fiddled with the lock, and got something white and fluffy out.  
"There!" She thrust a ball of fluff his way without looking at him.  
"Huh?" Dumbfounded, he reached out and carefully took it. "That is..."  
On close inspection, the ball of white fluff turned out to be a stuffed wampa toy.  
"You promised!" Essie reminded warningly.  
Rel pulled her close, hugging tightly to his chest together with the plushie.  
"You're the most adorable, sweet, wampa-harbouring brat I've met in my life," he mumbled in her hair, stifling a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> "k'ir nah vacosehn ch'itrt'seco cavrva!" - cheunh, "Don't be a stupid jerk"  
> "Cavrva." - cheunh, "Jerk


End file.
